


May I call you Sam, not Alpha?

by TopSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Age Swap, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Average Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, slight OOC Dean, slight ooc sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopSammyWinchester/pseuds/TopSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a common omega and traveled a lot to find a mate.  Of course he didn't like this society so he always tried to fight it.  Well one day, Sam Winchester, Prince to the Chestaria, was having his coronation to find a mate for himself.  So Dean was forced to go by his parents, not that he cared anymore. What will happen here? What will happen after?  Lets find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why me, damnit?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old roleplay from me and my best friend, though, I did change it up some. Um, keep in mind that I'm probably not going to finish this one right away because I have a gizzilion other stories and fanfictions that I'm trying to work on. So thanks a buttload for at least taking your time to read this. I'm not a fan of doing little smiliey faces so just knwo this is your virtual smiley face.

“But mama, I don’t want to go! This is going to be stupid and plus, it isn’t like I’m gonna be picked!” Dean complained as his mother tried to fix his hair.

“Dean, you’re going and that’s the end of it. This isn’t the first coronation you’ve been to but I hope it will be the last.” Ellen argued with her son.

Jo couldn’t help but laugh. “Jeez, Dean, you make it sound like we’re tryin’ to kill ya’.”

“Well you ain’t trying to keep me! You just want to send me off to live with an Alpha prince.”

“Dean, we don’t want that but you know how the society works. You’re an omega, and an alpha will own you one day and I just want to make sure you have a proper home.” Ellen hit the back of his head as he tried to pull away. “We love you, Dean. You know we do.”

“I do know, it’s just, this isn’t fair for me. What if the dude is ugly or maybe he’s an asshole and he picks me. I’m stuck then…”

“What if he’s gorgeous and perfect the he picks you. What if its love at first scent? Oh god, what if you mingle together so good! That would be so awesome! You will be an awesome mate Dean!” Jo was getting over excited about this whole situation.

“You’re father knows this family and so do you,Dean…he wouldn’t make you go if he knew they would be assholes to you. Just try it, okay?”

 _‘Why can’t it be Jo instead of me?’_ He asked himself. “Come on, let’s go!” Dean pulled away and headed towards their carriage. He ignored the last comment without really thinking anything of it. He knows a lot of people, so this could be anyone.

~

“Mom, stop it, my hair is fine!” Sam half yelled as he pulled away from his mother. 

“You look like you haven’t brushed your hair in days!” She lectured. “You want to look presentable for tonight.”

“No, mom, I want to look like myself, not some stuck up prince.”

“Just for tonight, that’s all I’m asking. You’re finally going to find your mate tonight, or so I hope, and you will be on your best behavior.” Mary straightened out the strands that fell into his face. “Sam, you need a haircut.”

Sam pulled away from his mom and ran down the stairs. “No way, not in a million years! You will never cut my hair!”

“Sam, don’t act like a child, you’re 18 years old!” She followed him down the stairs and into the ballroom. 

“Mom, just leave it alone, I’m going to be fine.” He placed his hands on her shoulders. “I know you want the best for me but you have to let me do what I need. I ain’t going to find a mate if I ain’t myself.”

“At least you’re using ‘ain’t’ in the right place. Please, just act like I raised you properly. The whole kingdom is going to be here tonight and I want my son to be memorable.”

“Trust me, I’ll be memorable.” He kissed Mary’s cheek.

~

The carriage was pulling up in front of the large castle, which made Dean’s heart flutter. He’s seen many beautiful castles but none this large. It was almost intimidating. His heart slowly calmed as Jo took his hand into her’s. He was so nervous that it showed up in his scent more than before Just being this close to the castle made him want to throw up. He was only here because his mom that for sure that this was the one. Out of all the others, this was the one. Hell, it even felt different, maybe because it was his home town and not some foreign place…

“Don’t worry, Deanie. Everything is going to go perfect.” She whispered as the carriage slowed to a stop.

“Yeah…I hope so.” He didn’t want to tell her that he had a queasy feeling in his gut because she would worry about him more than he would worry about himself. “Hey, do you think this is right? I mean, do you think that I’ll be picked and have a happy home or will I come home depressed again if I did have a connection to begin with? I’m just scared Jo…”

She wanted to say something but the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the castle. The small door swung open wide. The man that opened the door to the carriage was middle aged and didn’t look pleased about any of this. This made Jo laugh at the stupid expression on the man’s face. She wanted to joke about it but their mother nudged her to get her to stop the nonsense giggling. Jo used her manners and bowed her head at the beta. Dean shook his head as he got out. Maybe Jo would make another joke about how the guy almost seemed scared for everyone. 

When they walked into the ballroom…Dean almost fainted. It was a beautiful sight compared to the other castles, this looked like the kingdom of heaven. Okay, so he was exaggerating but he definitely imagined himself living in this place. Jo said something but it was distant as he spun around to look all around, even though there were so many people there, he felt isolated.

“Holy shit…” Is what left his mouth and then his mom coughed, she started lecturing him about his mouth. He apologized over and over again. This caused a commotion that everyone was staring at even before the party started. Dean blushed and knew his life was something to worry about…

~

Sam was upstairs looking over the balcony at the crowd below. So many people already and there were still more Omegas to come. Was he expected to talk to all these people until he found someone perfect for him? That was ridiculous…whatever happened to true love and finding someone on your…own…oh yeah, he can’t. He sighed as he spotted many male omegas with a smile. “I hope these girls don’t get there hopes up too much, I don’t really enjoy a vagina, though, I will if it’s someone I really like…” 

Mary walked towards her son. “You ready to start this thing?”

“No but yeah at the same time, for you.” He dragged out the word you like it was sickly to say. 

“Sammy, don’t be like that…”

“Mom, I have to act like a prince, I can’t be myself…If I can’t be myself than I can’t find a mate.” He sighed. “I just want to find someone who will like my sense of humor and like the things I like…” 

“Sam, everything is going to be perfect. You’re going to find that person, just try to be on your best behavior. Please?” She asked as she grabbed his hand. 

“Okay, mom, just for you.”

John walked up behind Mary and both were ready to announce that the ball was actually going to begin. The walked to the end of the overlooking balcony. “Everyone, can we have your attention. It’s time for the ball to being. So here he is, Samuel.”

Sam ducked out from behind the curtain and gave a small smile. “Hope this is worth it.” He whispered towards his parents. Girls started talking all at once to one another, other omegas, who were more awkward, just kind of mingled in the crowd as they waited for Sam to come talk to them or so they could hide. 

Sam walked down the stairs and quickly ducked out of sight when he saw many people coming towards him, “God, I hate crowds.”

~

Jo was excited as she watched Sam disappear. “Deanie, Deanie, did you see him? Oh my god, he was gorgeous!”

“No, I missed him, I was too busy trying to see around all these whorey looking girls.” He told her as he walked away. “Come on, it’s not like he’s coming to talk to me.” He smiled as he saw a refreshment table. “Oh, rich people have nice sweeties!” He ran to the table to get rid of the nerves he still had. 

Jo sighed. “This is your excuse to escape from whores and be less nervous about meeting him.” She teased. “He’s your type.” She sang. 

“You don’t know my type.” He told her back. He bumped into someone and went to say sorry but the scent of Alpha wafted up his nose. He didn’t say anything as he almost went completely submissive. “S-sorry…”

Jo’s eyes were wide as she stared at the tall boy. He was definitely an Alpha and a very perfect alpha she had seen moments before. 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The alpha said. “Uh, hi…” He said quietly as he looked over Dean.

“Hi…” He replied. “I’m Dean.”

“I’m Sam…”

“Hi Sam…!” _Why did you have to bump into me, damnit!_


	2. Love at first scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I fixed a few things in the first chapter. Like certain lines were added for importance, sorry about that. So here is Chapter two, please let me know what you think!

_‘Why in the hell did he bump into me? There are like a thousand other people here and **I’m** the one he had to run into?_

“I’m sorry about running into you, Dean.” Sam smiled as he carefully scented the air trying not to make a big scene about it. The scent was sweet and slightly filled with fear. They smell of honey and a fresh open field…just what Sam loved. Hell it even had a hint of freshly baked bread in it. Sam cleared his throat so he could talk properly like his mother wanted him to. “Dean, you must be here for this stu-coronation,” He had to quickly correct himself. Dean smiled at the way he had to correct himself. Sam really wanted to act…normal…around this omega. He was bringing out the best in Sam. So he sighed. “Okay, I’m not gonna act. I’m just gonna be, Sam.” He held his hand out to Dean. “My name’s Sam and I’m an Alpha looking for omega, well not really but I have to. Honestly I think this whole party thing is ridiculous and I should find someone on my own.”

Dean really liked Sam now, like before he just thought he was hot and could totally take him for a ride but now, it was more than that. “I’m Dean and I think the same thing. I want to find an alpha on my own, but none would look twice at me because of my scent. It was apperantly too much of a beta scent. Alpha’s barely looked at me when I was in heat too.” He blushed after those words left his mouth. Did he really just say all that to a complete stranger and on top of that, the prince?

Sam chuckled. “Okay, so how about this, let’s go out to the balcony where you aren’t being glared at and we can talk.”

Dean nodded as he let Sam pull him away from Jo and all the other omegas. Hell, Sam even closed the balcony doors to give them more privacy. Though they were alone they were both quiet for a few moments trying to get used to each other's company. Sam was the one to break the silence. 

“I’m sorry that I dragged you out here by yourself. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable around me or anything.” He stepped towards him and scented the omega from a distance.

“No…no…I’m not uncomfortable or anything. I’m just a bit nervous because I’ve never really been singled out by an alpha before, so this is a weird turn of events.” Dean smiled at the alpha as he sat on the railing to the balcony.

Sam watched the omega with a smirk on his face, loving the way he moved and the scent, oh god the scent. It was perfect, everything Sam ever wanted. Maybe the party wasn’t as stupid as he thought. “Can I get to know you? I really don’t want to go back into that hell hole with all those fake ass people. They only want to get with me because I’m a _prince_.” This made Dean laugh. Oh the sound of that laughter was beautiful. It made Sam smile as wide as he could, loving everything about this damn omega without knowing a thing about him.

“That’s what I told my sister.” 

“So, your sister must be that beta that was with you earlier.” He watched Dean nod. “Can I ask you a few things to get to know you?” Another nod from Dean. “Alright, Dean, what’s your last name?”

“Singer.”

“Like as in Bobby Singer?”

“Yes?”

“Oh shit, I didn’t know that. I mean, I knew he had a son and stuff because I played with him when I was younger, I didn’t know that was you though.” He smiled brightly.

Dean slowly thought back and could remember playing with a male child at a lovely home once. Then he could distinctly remember the castle. Fuck, this was the kid that he wanted to marry when he was a kid. 

~

_The two ran around the castle, Dean shouting and smiling as he ran away from the older boy. “Chase me, chase me, I bet you can’t catch me!” He would laugh._

_Sam ran faster and nearly fell down the stairs. “I can catch you, if you slow down!”_

_“Why would I slow down?” Dean asked as he looked over his shoulder. That was the wrong time to do that though. The next thing Sam knew, Dean was laid out on the floor. Sam ran faster towards the younger boy._

_“Dean? Dean, are you okay?” He asked as he dropped to his knees next to him._

_Dean groaned in pain. “Yeah…I think I’m fine.” He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. Sam pushed him back onto the floor._

_“No, you need to lay down, you could have damaged something in your head.”_

_“No. I’m fine.” He sat up quickly and hugged Sam. “You’ll make a good mate, Sam…”_

_“Would you want to be my mate when we get old enough for it?”_

_“I would be your mate and I would totally marry you!” He smiled before kissing his cheek._

~

Dean had spaced out as he remembered that day.

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?” He asked as he snapped out of it.

“You okay?”

“Just remembering.”

“What are you remembering?”

“When we used to play here…I kind of forgot.” Dean gave a shy smile as Sam stepped closer. 

“Well, now that you remember and I know who you are, this should be easy for us.” Sam said as he sat up on the railing with him. “I have a question though…why did you stop coming over with your dad?”

“I don’t know…I guess I was scared to come back because…um…I don’t know…” He was trying to forget something and Sam knew it.

“What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything, really! I just…after a few times of coming over, I presented as an omega and I knew you were an alpha, so I was scared that you might reject me because of my stupid scent.” He rambled out.

“That was a dumb train of thought.” Sam said and Dean pouted, ready to fuss at Sam but the alpha continued on, “I mean, I like your scent now and I missed you. I always that that I had done something wrong and you didn’t want to be near me anymore.”

“Wow…I feel ridiculous. This is ridiculous. This is like one of those stupid love stories mom’s tell to their daughters.” He chuckled. “But no, you never did anything, I was just nervous because I actually did present as an omega and I could have been your mate.”

"Well, will you now?" Sam asked as he slid of the railing to stand in front of the omega.

“Will I now, what?” He asked, his face starting to turn red.

“Be my mate? If I want anyone to be my mate, it would be you.”

“I…um…yeah. I’ll be your mate, Sam.” He said with a smile.

Sam picked dean up of the railing and walked with him towards the French doors. “Well, come on, so this stupid party can be over and we can go upstairs and actually talk, and mate.” He gave an eyebrow waggle at the omega, who blushed at the gesture.

As soon as the doors were opened and they walked in, holding hands, girls swarmed towards them. Most of them looking pissy about the way the two were holding hands and others just desperate for attention from the young prince. Jo laughed as she watched the two become swarmed, so she walked towards them. She held her hand out to her baby brother and asked, “Want some help?” Not really noticing the way the Sam was gripping his left hand.

Dean just nodded and grabbed her hand, pulled from the crowd with Sam in tow. “Thanks a lot, Jo.”

“Yeah, no…” Then she noticed the two holding hands. “Oh shit. Okay, I’m gonna just go and you two can get freaky somewhere.” She let go of his hands and ran off towards their mother. 

Sam leaned down and whispered into the omega’s ear. “Run for the stairs!”

This made Dean laugh as the two ran for the stairs, trying to get away from the girls and some boys. 

~

Mary was ready to cry when she saw Sam running through the crowd towards the stairs. “John, I knew he wouldn’t take this seriously.”

“Calm down, Mary. He’s probably just having some fun like he usually does.” He rubbed her back lovingly as they watched Sam run towards the stairs with an omega in tow. “Sweetheart…look.”

Mary looked closer at the pair and she smiled. “Oh, he is such a good boy!”

"Sweetheart, weren’t you just…nevermind. I’m not going to say anything.” John just shook his head, he looked into the crowd and saw a girl run to her parents, and he immediately saw Bobby. “Mary, Bobby is here.”

She looked to where he looked. “Oh goodie, where is that sweetie Dean at?” She looked around and her eyes landed on the boy next to Sam, who were both walking up the stairs obviously joking around. “Oh my…” She smiled warmly.

"Mom! Dad!" Sam spoke loudly as he walked towards them with Dean close to him. “Let’s call it a quits, I found who I want to spend the rest of my life with, so please call of this party.”

Mary nodded slowly. “But first, you have to tell me his name.”

“Dean.”

“Thought so, if this was going to be the case, we should have just offered Bobby’s family to come over for dinner. He was here just two days ago.” John said with a smile. “Alright, we’ll end this thing now.”

Dean didn’t want to admit it but Jo was right, it was love at first scent.


End file.
